Utopia
by for you to notice
Summary: Lucas and Haley look through their past predictions to find laughs, ironies, and things that'll never change.


_I always found the idea of Lucas/Haley romance incestuous, but I still love their interactions. I've been trying to write a piece for them for quite a while now, and I guess this one's my favorite. Enjoy, and please me a little something letting me know what you think._

"Okay, 2001."

"What grade's that?"

"Should be seventh."

"Oh! Okay, I predict that by the end of the year, I'll be able to reach the rim of the net at the River Court."

Haley laughed. "You wanted to be what, a ten foot tall eighth grader?"

"Doesn't sound so bad. What about you?"

Haley pulled out her paper and scanned her eyes across it. "Oh. I remember this one."

"And...?"

"And I don't want to read it to you."

"Haley, that's against the rules. And I've heard it already right? At the end of the year?"

"No, actually, that was the summer of Skills. And Fergie. And Junk. And Mouth. And, well, Jimmy."

"Oh yeah, Skills transferred for the end of Mr. Peachey's class. I forgot about that. There's a Haley James prediction I've never heard?"

"I guess so."

"Well then I have to hear it."

"Lucas..."

Lucas held out his hands, one on each of her shoulders. "Hales. I won't make fun of you. Besides, you've heard my aspirations to go to your husband's funeral."

She laughed, but he scrunched his nose. "Ew, husband."

Haley laughed harder. "Ew?"

"Isn't that a little... never mind." He turned his head at the sight of her face.

"Luke, we've only been married for like a year now."

"I know, I know. It's just... hey. Deflection. Read the prediction."

Haley rolled her eyes and held up the paper. "I predict that by the end of the year, Luke Scott won't be my friend any longer."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his feet up onto the bed. "What? Why not?"

She shrugged. "It was my prediction."

"Haley, why would I never not be friends with you anymore?"

"Well, I... I kind of promised myself that I was going to tell you I had a mondo crush on you, and either you were going to fall madly in love with me, or you'd hate me and find a new friend." She covered her eyes with her fingers, inching one across one eye so she could see.

Lucas sat still, nodding his head. He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Uh... mondo?"

"Shut up." She shoved him, giggling and bringing a smile to his face.

"You never did."

"Never did what?"

"Tell me. About this mondo crush."

"Oh, yeah, well, you know. Skills came. And if you remember correctly, seventh grade was also the year of Lindsay."

"Oh my god, _Lindsay_. When's the last time _she's_ been mentioned?"

"I don't know. Didn't she go to some fancy private school?"

"Yeah, in just the town over. I actually saw her again in... sophomore year."

"I remember."

"Oh. Right. Well..."

"Well, you lost your virginity to her, if I remember correctly."

"That sounds pretty correctly to me."

"Yeah, so even in seventh grade, I had a feeling that this Lindsay could give you things that I didn't want to, so..." Haley shrugged. "No mondo crush spilling."

He nodded his head slowly. "No mondo crush spilling." He shook his head and thumped his head on the bedspread. "You should've told me."

"When you were dating someone else?"

"Yeah. It was just Lindsay. In fact, after she _deflowered_ me, she wouldn't return my calls."

She laughed, covering her mouth. "Are you serious? You were a one night stand?"

He bobbed his head. "Skank totally broke my heart."

"Wow. So I should've told you, then you could've cheated on her with me, which of course means we'd hold hands for a week, then break up and potentially never see each other again. There's a plan."

"Nah, that wouldn't have happened. Just look at... oh. Well..."

"Look at you and Peyton."

"Yeah. Maybe not such a good plan. I mean, me and Peyton are really good friends, even now, but... I don't know if that whole situation is something to..."

"Aspire to achieve."

"Yeah, although..."

"You got Brooke out of it."

"Right."

"Right."

Lucas clapped his hands together, then broke a smile. "Hey, would you have ever guessed that you'd have Brooke as your maid of honor?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I think I told you that you guys... were a joke?"

"Sounds very possible."

"And I must've called her a skank at least once."

"Also possible."

"She's changed a lot though. I mean, not that she was a ho then, but... she's matured a lot for a year."

"She has. That's why things are different. With Peyton and stuff. I mean, we've all changed."

She nodded. "We've all changed. Want to read one more?"

He looked at the mountain of slips of paper and nodded. "Okay, which one?"

"2003."

Haley held up her paper. "I predict that by the end of this year, Lucas and I will be exactly the same way we are now."

"The beginning of freshman year. Those were good times, huh?"

Haley nodded. "You were already being ridiculed by the cheerleaders, and I took pity on you. Again."

"I predict that by the end of the year, I'll run away with Haley and Skills to Utopia. Just as long as they don't end up hooking up and leaving me behind, because that would majorly suck. Note to self: If we really do run away, knock Brooke Davis on the head and bring her for backup."

"That's pretty thought out."

"Doesn't sound too bad. Imagine if you and Skills hooked up and ignored me for the rest of my life."

"Oh yes, me and Skills. That relationship was just written in the stars."

"What's written in the stars?"

Brooke entered the room, falling onto the bed in between the two of them. She launched herself forward to kiss Lucas's cheek, then Haley's, then fell back to the bed.

"What's written in the stars?" she repeated.

"Me and Skills."

"Hmm. Better make sure he doesn't sit in the front row at the wedding. You'd have to fight Bevin to the death too, which means you would die at your own wedding."

"I could beat Bevin."

Brooke tilted her head, then shook it. "Girl plays dirty. _I_ couldn't beat Bevin, and I have like fifteen pounds on her."

"I could take Skills," Lucas muttered.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Which really helps with Haley's wanting to run away with him."

"I'm just saying."

"And you have at least thirty pounds on him."

"Are you calling me fat?" He grinned.

"I call it like I see it." Brooke tossed her hair over her shoulder. Lucas hit her shoulder, turning her head. She hit the back of his head, and he grabbed her waist, rolled on top of her, and pinned her hands above her head.

"That's not fair, fatty. You've got like ten thousand pounds on little _me_."

"Take it back," he warned her. She stuck out her tongue, so he held both her hands with one of his and tickled her neck with the other. She shrieked, twisting underneath him. He got a better grip on her hands, pushing them back above her head.

"Take it back."

"Fine. Fine, you're gorgeous, you goddamn ego maniac."

He smiled. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her, his hands still holding hers firmly above her. Haley closed her eyes and rolled off the bed.

"Okay, I should be going."

Lucas sat back up and let Brooke's arms return to her sides. "Haley, wait. You don't have to go."

Haley turned around and opened one eye. Once determined safe, she opened them both and grabbed her bag. "No, it's fine. Nathan should be home by now anyway."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, tilting her head up to look at her.

"Yeah, you guys should just... be safe." Haley smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Brooke watched her leave, then picked up the box to the right of her head.

"What's this?"

"Just this stupid prediction thing."

"Between you and Haley?"

"Yeah, we just... we used to make predictions about what would happen by the end of the year. Then, we could read them and see if our predictions came true."

"Aw, that's cute. Do they ever?"

"Not usually. We kind of aimed high. It wasn't so much what we thought would happen as much as it was what we wanted to happen."

"What'd you write last year?"

"Uh... something about basketball I think."

"You think? You lie." She sifted through the box, checking the date on each one. Lucas took her hands and pulled them back over her head. "Hey, I just want to look."

"And I just want to do this." He leaned back down, spreading her lips with his. She twisted again with less effort than before. He traced a finger down her neck and side. She held onto his back with one free hand and used the other to continue going through the papers in the box. She opened one eye to check them, as Lucas slipped his lips down to her shoulder.

"I predict that by the end of the year, I will see Peyton Sawyer naked at least three times."

His head popped back up, his mouth open. "Yeah... uh, that was when I didn't really go out much, and just kind of... watched her web cam a lot."

"That's not sad at all."

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged and tried to kiss her again. She turned her face to the side.

"So you were pretty into her to want to watch her _web cam_ so much."

He sighed. "Yeah. Well, I _was_."

"I'm not mad, Lucas. It's the past right?"

"Right. Of course."

"Because now you've actually _seen_ her naked. Probably more than three times."

He rolled his eyes. "I never slept with Peyton."

"But you've seen her naked."

"Actually... just once online."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrow in question. "Really? I've seen Peyton naked more than you, and I never dated her."

"Neither did I."

"Didn't you?"

He shook his head.

"Oh."

"Mm-hmm."

"Well then... let's do this." She pulled on the collar of his tee shirt, bringing his mouth back to hers. She closed her lips over and over again, increasing the time in between until she gave his tongue enough time to get through.

_Three years earlier..._

"_Haley, this is stupid."_

"_It is not, Lucas. Read yours."_

"_You know I hate it when you call me that. You sound like my mother."_

"_Lucas Eugene Scott, you read that paper."_

_He rolled his eyes, sighed dramatically, and held it out in front of him. "I predict that by the end of the year, I'll run away with Haley and Skills to Utopia. Just as long as they don't end up hooking up and leaving me behind, because that would majorly suck. Note to self: If we really do run away, knock Brooke Davis on the head and bring her for backup."_

_Haley scrunched her nose. "You really think she's all that hot?"_

"_This was a whole year ago, Hales. Things change."_

"_Would you sleep with her if you were stranded on a deserted island?"_

"_Well, yeah, but I'd even sleep with you if we were stranded on a deserted island."_

"_Oh, even me. Thank you."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_What about if she came up to you right now and asked you to do her right here?"_

"_I don't know, Haley. I told you it was stupid to read these. A lot changes in a year."_

"_Deflection. Answer the question."_

"_Would I have sex with her? I don't know; she can be kind of a bitch."_

"_Kind of?"_

"_A lot."_

"_But she probably has a lot of mileage on her, so she'd probably know what she's doing."_

"_Do you want to sleep with her?"_

"_No. Ew."_

"_Actually, that might be kind of hot."_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_Fine. Yes. I would. Right now, if Brooke Davis came into this room, jumped onto my bed, and offered herself to me, I might have to take her."_

"_You haven't though, right?"_

"_Believe me, if I took Brooke Davis anywhere, you'd be the first to know."_

"_No. I mean... anyone."_

"_You mean, am I a virgin?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you have to ask me that?"_

"_I don't know. You don't really talk a lot about it. At least to me."_

"_Haley, you're my best friend. You would know."_

"_So no?"_

"_No, I haven't had sex, so yes, Haley, I am a virgin."_

"_Oh. Okay. Me too."_

_He smiled and put the prediction back in the box. "Hales..."_

"_What, Luke? Is that so surprising?" She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms across her chest._

"_I...don't really know how to answer that question."_

"_When there's nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all."_

"_Right. So anyway, what are we going to do this summer?" He stretched backwards onto the bed with his hands behind his head._

"_Something amazing."_

"_Something cooler than claiming stuff at the Lost and Found."_

"_Yeah. Right. What's cooler than that, Luke?"_

"_Not much."_

_Haley smiled, and looked to her best friend with complete sincerity. "Let's go away. Find Utopia."_

_Lucas looked away from the ceiling, her smile quickly becoming infectious._

"_You got it, buddy."_


End file.
